Nuestra Historia
by Nyax3
Summary: One Shot de la pareja: Marcelee ( Marceline y Marshall / MarcelinexMarshall ) Esta historia va dedicada a mi querido y amado x3 Francisco/Marshall, asi fue como nos conocimos y lo que paso, claro que le puse una que otra cosa nueva, pero la mayoria de las cosas que estan escritas pasaron. Espero verlo pronto, ya lo extraño. uwu


A las 12:00

Mi nombre es Marceline Abadeer, soy la reina vampiro. Mate al anterior rey vampiro, a decir verdad fue muy fácil y divertido. Se supone que debería mantener un reino, el reino de los vampiros, pero creo que ellos pueden cuidarse sin mí, tal y como yo me cuido sola…bueno, no desde que me hice novia de un héroe.  
He estado con ese héroe rubio de ojos azules por 5 meses, no me quejo, de verdad lo amo y cada día nuestro amor crece, supongo que estaremos los dos juntos por varios años.

-Marcy, ya casi llegamos –Dijo mi novio. Oh si, él me dice "Marcy", solo él me puede decir así y a veces la chiclosa que vive en el Dulce Reino.

Habíamos estado caminando desde hace media hora, su perro pulgoso no pudo llevarnos porque tenía que cuidar a sus coloridos hijos. Claro que puedo flotar, pero no lo hare ya que mi novio no puede hacerlo y sería un poco injusto para él. Mi novio se llama Finn, es conocido como el héroe de todo Ooo, pero yo solo lo conozco como mi novio.

-Listo, llegamos –Sonrió y beso mi mejilla- Espero que te diviertas en la fiesta, amor.

-No lo dudes –Le devolví la sonrisa y le di un pequeño beso en el labio- Adiós –Hice un gesto con mi mano en modo de despedida, cuando vi que se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse entre a la casa roja donde me esperaba una…no tan grande, pero era una fiesta, ¿qué más puedo decir?.

Amo las fiestas.

-Hola Marceline –Me saludo mi amigo Gumball.

-Rosado, que alegría verte, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Pregunte mientras le sonreía a mi amigo.

-Necesitaba un descanso por todo eso de la ciencia y Marshall me trajo aquí –Se encogió de hombros- Y pues…aquí estoy, tratando de divertirme.

-¿Marshall? –Volví a preguntar puesto que no sabía de quien me estaba hablando- Bueno, yo ya estoy aquí, así que no te preocupes, yo hare que te diviertas –Le guiñe un ojo y saque la lengua.

-Vale, cuento contigo Marceline –Sonrió y se retiró a charlar con un grupo de personas.

Había varios grupos platicando, platicar no era lo mío, pero no pienso sentarme ahí sola como una antisocial. Pero antes de que fuera a algún grupo un chico de cabello verde comenzó a hablarme, después llego otro y otro…Comenzaba a hartarme de tanta platica, seguí platicando con el grupo de chicos que tenía a mi alrededor, en realidad tenia a toda la fiesta a mi alrededor, no podía hablar con todos al mismo tiempo pero hacia lo posible para hacerlo. Hasta que…

-No, Fionna –Dijo un chico peli negro- No te voy a ayudar con Gumball –Suspiro.

Lo vi bajar de las escaleras hace un rato con una peli rubia, supongo que era esa tal Fionna… El chico que aparentaba mi edad no dejaba de ver extrañado todo el grupo de personas que tenía a mí alrededor, al parecer aun no notaba mi presencia, pero realmente no me importo. Tal vez cuando me mirara sería una de otros, así que solo me dedique a volver a hablar con "los estorbos".  
Volví a mirar hacia donde se encontraba el hablaba tranquilamente con la peli rubia aunque pude notar que le tenía un cierto cariño, y después…el me miro. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron lo único que hice fue balbucear algo que no entendía, el chico era guapo, tenía el mismo color de ojos que yo, su piel era pálida y verdosa, también tenía una…¿mordida? en el cuello y como ya dije, su pelo era negro como la noche. Por más que quisiera quitar mi mirada de él, no podía, era imposible…mi corazón latió una y otra vez, hace 1000 años que no latía…¿Qué rayos me pasa?.

Después de horas, la fiesta ya había acabado salí de la casa y me encamine a la mía donde me esperaba mi peli rubio. Mientras caminaba en medio de la noche me di cuenta de que un par de tortolitos venía detrás de mí platicando. Voltee mi cabeza un poco para visualizar a la pareja, pero volví a encontrar al peli negro y la peli rubia. Me puse muy nerviosa y mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas, rápidamente dirigí mi cabeza hacia el frente.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir –Dijo la ojiazul- Te veo mañana, Marshall -¿Marshall?...Creo que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Adiós Fionna –Se despidió el chico- ¡Oye! -¿M-me está hablando a mí?...

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte mientras lo miraba por encima de mi hombro.

-Sé que no nos conocemos y…-Suspiro y se acercó a mi hasta quedar a lado- Hola, me llamo Marshall Lee –Sonrió.

-Otro más que quiere hacerme platica, genial –Pensé y me presente después de eso- Yo soy Marceline Abadeer, tu eres…¡Oh! Eres el amigo de Gumball.

-¿Del rosado? –Sonrió.

-Yo también le digo así –Reí un poco- Y…¿eres vampiro? –Pregunte.

-Así es y veo que tú también –Dijo mientras miraba mis marcas- Yo soy el rey vampiro de Aaa.

-¿Rey? Vaya…yo soy la reina vampiro de Ooo. ¿Cómo es que te volviste en rey?

-Mate a la anterior reina vampiro, era muy fastidiosa y gruñona –Hizo una mueca de disgusto- Pero al matarla sentí…no sé, como una satisfacción…

-Te entiendo –Le sonreí- Y…¿esa tal "Fionna" es tu novia? –Por algún motivo le pregunte.

-No…pero me gustaría –¿Q-que pasa?..¿Porque de repente me siento vacía y sola?

-Oh…-Susurre- Pues espero que puedan ser algo mas –Sonreí de lado y volví caminar, pero pare cuando sentí una mano tomándome de la muñeca.

-C-crees que me puedas…¿ayudar?

-¿De qué rayos hablas? –Lo mire.

-¿Me puedes ayudar a que Fionna se enamore de mí? -Tomo mi mano- Por favor, por favor –Pidió mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de mí, me sonroje en el momento en que lo hizo.

-V-vale…¿pero estas seguro?. Nos acabamos de conocer y…-Asintió con entusiasmo antes de que pudiera terminar. Suspire- Bien, aunque no sé cómo ayudarte…

-Tu eres mujer, así que debes saber lo que a ustedes les gusta –Comento un poco confundido por lo que el mismo dijo- B-bueno…tú me entiendes

-Pero es que yo no soy como las otras –Susurre.

-Bien, entonces mañana nos vemos en el bosque –sonrió. Al parecer no escucho lo que dije…da igual.

-¿A qué hora? –Pregunte.

-A esta misma hora, ósea que a las…12:00 –Revolvió mi cabello un poco- No faltes, pequeña Marcy –Dijo esto último para después marcharse.

Marcy…¿Marcy?...¡¿Marcy?!  
¿Q-que le pasa a este tipo? Me habla como si nada, me pide que lo ayude con una chica que ni siquiera sé muy bien como es, se arrodilla enfrente de mí, no sabía ni siquiera lo que dice y me dice…Marcy, él no me conoce…sí que es un chico raro. Si le contara a Finn lo que…  
¡Finn!, casi lo olvidaba, tengo que llegar a casa si no se preocupara.

Correr y correr hacia el bosque, ¿por qué tenía que ser a las 12:00?. Llegue a lo que era el comienzo del bosque y ahí lo encontré parado, viendo la luna. Se veía más guapo a la luz de la luna…¿pero que estoy diciendo?.

-Marceline…llegaste –Dijo mientras dejaba de ver el cielo y me miraba a mi agitada- ¿Por qué estás tan cansada? –Pregunto.

-¿Por qué será, idiota? He corrido desde mi casa hasta acá solo para enseñarte que debes hacer con una mujer –Rodé los ojos mientras trataba de tomar aire, el cual no lo necesitaba.

-Primero que nada: No hace falta la agresión –Dijo riendo- Segundo: ¿Qué no puedes volar?. Y tercero: Tú no necesitas aire, eres un vampiro, ¿lo olvidas?

-Mierda –Flotar. Se me había olvidado por completo- Supongo que me he acostumbrado a caminar, correr y tener que ver a mi novio respirando cada segundo.

-¿N-novio?

-Sí, se llama Finn y es un humano –Sonreí al mencionarlo.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber primero?

-¿Eh? –Pregunto confundido.

-Idiota…quieres enamorar a Fionna, ¿no es así? –Asintió- Entonces, primero dime como es ella.

-Oh, es rubia, tiene los ojos azules y siempre usa su gorrito de conejo. Al parecer le gusta mucho el azul y le gusta la aventura.

-¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de ella?

-Pues…es divertida, me divierto cuando estoy con ella, a veces le hacemos bromas a los demás o también a veces la acompaño de aventura. Es cariñosa y algo tierna, pero lo que me gusta de ella es que siempre se hace la fuerte –Rio.

-Bueno, lo primero que de bes hacer…

Dos semanas habían pasado, todos los días a la misma hora me encontraba con Marshall Lee y le decía que hacer con Fionna. Al parecer estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, ellos cada vez se juntan más y yo cada vez me siento más vacía cuando el habla de ella, es…raro.  
Por supuesto que no le digo a Finn que voy a ver a un chico a las 12:00, si lo hago, lo más seguro es que me prohíba verlo. El solo ve que me voy a esa hora, pero no pregunta nada, creo que es mejor así, y nuestra relación sigue siendo la misma, nada ha cambiado.

-Oye, deja de hablar de Fionna y concéntrate –Moví mi mano enfrente de él.

-Pero…sus ojos –Dijo mirando embobado la nada.

-¡Te dije que dejes de hablar de ella! –Grite y él se sobresaltó.

-Vale –Me sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? –Lo mire extrañado.

-Estas celosa –Siguió sonriendo de la misma forma.

-¡C-claro que no! –Negué- Ni siquiera me gustas, tonto…

-Admítelo, Marcy. Te gusto.

-Y-ya cállate…Y mi respuesta sigue siendo no, tengo novio Marshall, ¿lo olvidas?

-No, no se me olvida –Suspiro enojado- Vamos a seguir, ¿ahora qué debo hacer, hermanita?

Oh, cierto…. Marshall y yo nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco, cuando dijimos lo que nos gustaba, no nos imaginábamos que fuera lo mismo. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, me di cuenta de que no era como otros, hasta le dije que al principio pensaba que era como cualquiera, pero no fue asi..el era diferente, como yo. Cuando estamos juntos nos divertimos o a veces simplemente hablamos de esa peli rubia y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que eramos iguales, nos empezamos a decir "hermano/a", el es muy lindo y como dije, me divierto estando con el. Es mi hermanito y le tengo cariño a el.

-Umm…-pense un momento- A llegado la hora de que le confieses tu amor –Sonrei.

-P-pero y si…-Interrumpi.

-No te preocupes, no te rechazara –Lo abrace para darle confianza.

-Gracias…¿y como lo debo hacer? –Pregunto.

-Todo lo que yo te diga, tu se lo vas a hacer, ¿si? –Asintio- Bien, primero le dices que quieres hablar con ella, cuando acepte le dices todo lo que me has dicho, lo que te gusta de ella….despues le preguntas si quiere ser tu novia y por ultimo –Suspire- Es solo una idea, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, pero lo mas importante es que le digas lo que sientes por ella y lo que te gusta.

-Vale, ya entendí –Sonrio.

-Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana y me cuentas que tal –Lo despeine y flote hacia mi casa.

Al dia siguiente, a la misma hora que siempre, fui al bosque….pero lo que encontré no era nada bueno. Esta vez deje de flotar, corri hacia el hasta estar a su lado y abrazarlo, ya me imaginaba lo que pasaba. No dije nada, pero lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte para calmarlo, el después de minutos correspondio el abrazo. Me sentía muy mal por el…estúpida Fionna, estuviste mal en dejarlo ir.

-Deja de llorar –Dije mientras acariciaba su cabello y el sollozaba.

-F-fionna…

-Lo se, lo se –Levante su cabeza para que me vea y le sonreí- ¿Pero sabes que significa eso? –Nego, empezaba a calmarse- Que ella no era para ti, que tu otra…mitad, esta en otro lado y tienes que ir a buscarla o simplemente, llegara –Limpie sus lagrimas y tome su mano- Ven, vamos a hacer algo juntos.

Dimos un paseo por el bosque, nos hacíamos bromas y en unas ocasiones hacíamos competensias. Prefiero verlo sonreir, que verlo llorar y yo me encargare de que no lo vayan a hacer llorar.

-Oye Marshall…

-Creo que ya se quien puede ser mi "otra mitad", como dices tu –Me interrumpio- Hace dos días que la Princesa Flama ha querido estar conmigo, tal vez pueda hacer lo mismo que hice con Fionna –Sonrio- Y esta vez, no sere rechazada –Dijo segura.

-Ah, vale –Evadi la mirada- Ya tengo que irme, Finn debe estar esperándome

-Pero Marceline… -Me fui antes de dejarlo terminar.

Los días pasaron y yo ya no iba al bosque como siempre, preferia quedarme en casa, sola porque a veces no estaba Finn. Aunque la ultima vez que vi a mi novio me había dicho que se encontró con la Princesa Flama y que ella le conto que tenia un nuevo novio llamado Marshall, yo abri los ojos como platos al escuchar eso y volvi a sentirme vacia. Esta noche pensaba ir al bosque de nuevo, aunque lo mas seguro es que el ya no estaría esperándome como siempre. Llegue a lo que era el principio del bosque, no vi a nadie hasta que escuche una voz familiar detrás de mi.

-Crei que ya no vendrías, Marcy…

-Solo quería saber como ibas con la fogosa –Me voltee para ver a Marshall

-Pues, bien…Solo que te he extrañado –Suspiro y se acerco a mi- ¿Por qué ya no vienes?

-Ya no tengo porque hacerlo, has conseguido novia, ya no me necesitas para que te ayude.

-Pero Marceline, me gusta estar contigo. Eres mi hermana, nos parecemos mucho y me divierto mucho contigo.

-Marshall…

-Por favor Marcy, veámonos todos los días a la misma hora –Asenti- Bien…entonces te veo mañana –Beso mi mejilla y se fue.

Y asi fue como volvi a ir. Las semanas pasaban mas rápido de lo que crei, hasta llego el momento…Finn había terminado conmigo, me dijo que el ya no sentía lo mismo y que le gustaba de nuevo la fogosa, yo no me lo tome muy bien. Cuando llego la noche y vi a Marshall, no pude evitar llorar enfrente de el y decirle lo que me dijo Finn. Ahora cada dia no puedo dejar de pensar en mi ex, en el chico que amaba y creía que estaría enfrente de el, Marshall solo me apoyaba y me decía que pronto encontraría a alguien mas. He estado tratando de olvidar a Finn y mas cuando estoy cerca del peli negro, sin embargo, es muy difícil y en algunas ocasiones lo menciono cuando estoy hablando con mi "hermanito", el solo hace una mueca cuando escucha su nombre. El va muy bien con la Princesa Flama, a veces me habla de ella y de lo que hacen, yo solo fingo que me interesa. Pero…mientras mas tiempo paso con el, mas cariño le tengo, he estado con el por 3 meses y jamas me he aburrido. Y ahora…me gusta, aunque extrañe a Finn, no puedo evitar sentir algo por mi rockero amigo. Pero no pienso decírselo, no cuando el tiene novia y se no esta muy enamorada. A veces me pide ayuda, normalmente cuando tiene una cita con la fogosa, yo solo le digo que hacer y el al dia siguiente llega con una gran sonrisa. Eso a veces es molesto, solo el pensar que ella lo hace feliz y yo no.

Odio a la fogosa.

-Y después me llevo a su cuarto e hicimos unas que otras cositas –Me contaba.

-Son unos pervertidos ustedes dos –Sonrei- Me gusta que estes feliz con ella –No es verdad.

-Si, muy feliz –Admitio.

-Hola –Saludo un chico de cabello rojo y ojos carmín- Disculpen pero…¿saben donde se encuentra el Dulce Reino? –Nosotros asentimos y señalamos el camino para llegar- Oh, muchas gracias… Y, ¿ustedes son pareja? –Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-N-no –Negamos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Pues deberían serlo –Nos sonrojamos al escuchar eso- Harian una linda pareja y hablo en serio –Sonrio- Bueno, tengo que irme. Adios –Se despidió y se fue por su camino.

-Vale..eso fue raro –Mire a Marshall y este me miraba sonrojado, el asintió.

-Si…¿crees que tenga razón? –Pregunto.

-¿D-de que hablas? –Acerco su cara a la mia- Ni lo creas, tu no me gustas y jamas me gustaras. Tu solo eres mi amigo y ya…-Eso lo dije sin pensar, yo pensaba lo contrario, pero no se lo quería decir. Bajo la mirada y se separo- O-oye…somos los mejores amigos, ¿no es asi? –Le sonreí.

-Supongo, bueno…ya tengo que irme –Sonrio de lado- Mañana tengo una cita con Flama en la mañana, asi que voy a descansar un poco –Se despidió y me dejo sola en medio de la noche.

¿De que hablaba?...¿Descansar?. Los vampiros no descansamos casi nunca, me esta empezando a preocupar.

-No quiero ir a casa –Susurre y me sente debajo de un árbol, el árbol era perfecto, en la mañana los rayos del sol no me podrían lastimar por las ramas que me cubren. Cerre los ojos, tal vez yo también debería descansar de vez en cuando y asi…me quede dormida.

-Ngh…Ah…-Un gemido de dolor fue quien me despertó, escuche varios de esos gemidos. Voltee a los lados para ver de quien provenían aquellos gemidos y lo vi, el estaba de rodillas y la luz del sol lastimaba su piel.

-Tonto…-Mis ojos se hundían de lagrimas- ¡¿Pero que rayos estas haciendo?!, ¡Quitate de ahí! –Le grite, yo permanecia en la sombra del árbol, ningún rayo de sol podría lastimarme.

-M-marceline, ¡No! –Deje la sombra y me acerque a el corriendo, no me importaba que el sol me lastimara, me preocupaba mas el.

-No se porque estas haciendo esto, pero yo no te lo voy a permitir.

-Dejame morir, todos estarían mejor sin mi.

-De verdad que estas idiota..Ngh…-Comenzaba a ponerme débil- Yo te necesio conmigo.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Grito- Mgh…

-Porque…porque yo…-¡Dile Marceline!- Solamente…te necesito conmigo y me preocupo por ti –Lo abrace.

-Pero dime porque…

-Yo…ya te lo dije, solamente lo hago y ya –Marshall cerro los ojos- ¿M-marshall? –Lo carge en mis brazos como pude y aunque estuviera débil me dirigi a la sombra- No puedo decirte el porque…-Acaricie su mejilla- Y no tengo ni la menor idea de porque querias matarte, si esa fogosa te lastimo…yo me encargare de ella –Note que las nuves estaban comenzando a tapar el sol. Era mi oportunidad.

Cuando Marshall despertó lo primero que vio fue una pared rosa, en realidad toda la habitación era rosa, lo mas probable es que estaba en el Dulce Reino. Volteo a ver su cuerpo y se sorprendio al ver que su cuerpo estaba desnudo, pero lleno de tubos.

-Al fin despertaste –Le dije y el me miro aun sorprendido.

-¿E-en donde estoy? –Pregunto.

-En el hospital del Dulce Reino, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió? –Tome su mano y me sente a su lado.

-Supongo que si recuerdo algo.

-Entonces cuéntame, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué trataste de matarte? Es como cuando las personas sufren y tratan de cortarse las venas…

-Esa era mi intención, Marcy.

-¿Pero porque?

-Soy diferente…no soy como otros, las personas hablan de mi sin conocerme y a veces llegan a golpearme, claro que yo me defiendo, pienso que es ridículo el tener que hacerlo. Mi infancia no fue la mejor. A veces, hago cosas que no debería hacer, una de esas cosas es tratar de matarme. Pero solo lo hago cuando alguien me lastima.

-L-lo siento…-Me disculpe, no quería que recordara su pasado o lo que le pasaba- Pero si trataste de matarte…¿Quién fue el que te lastimo ahora?

-Tu ex y mi novia…

-¿Finn y la Princesa Flama?...-Asintio- Adivino, ¿se besaron? –De nuevo asintió- Estas loco…-Suspire y lo abraze- Me preocupe mucho por ti, no lo vuelvas a hacer…porfavor, no quiero que nada te pase, no quiero que te lastimen –Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Pero dime…¿Por qué te preocupo? –Pregunto mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-Ya te dije que solo lo hago..

-Esa no es una buena razón. Bien, si quieres no me digas –Evadio la mirada enojado.

-Marshall… Es que yo… -Tome aire y grite lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara- ¡Tu me gustas!

Abrio los ojos como platos y balbuceo- ¿Y-yo te gusto?...-Asenti sonrojada- Entonces…es por eso que no me querias decir…-Suspire para calmar mis nervios.

-Se que yo no te gusto –Cerre lo ojos para seguir calmándome- y yo…

-Tu también me gustas.

Ahora yo fui quien abrió los ojos como platos- ¡¿Q-que?! –El sonrio como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo.

-Hace mucho que me gustas boba –Me despeino- Desde que te conoci me di cuenta de que eras alguien muy especial y era diferente, pero me desagradaba la idea de que estuvieras con alguien mas. Te pedi ayuda con Fionna para estar contigo, claro que también me gustaba Fionna pero gracias a ti pude olvidarla… La Princesa Flama si me gusta..pero tu me has enamorado Marceline –Acaricio mi mejilla.

-Marshall…-Me acerque a el para darle un tierno beso en los labios, el me respondio de la misma forma y cuando nos separamos, le sonreí- Te veo en la tarde, tengo que hacer algo…-Me levante pero me detuve al sentir su mano agarrando la mia.

-No te vayas…-De nuevo sonreí.

-No te preocupes, tratare de venir lo mas rápido posible –El asintió y solto mi mano.

Llegue a la casa de fuego, supongo que ya se imaginaran de quien es la casa. Toque la puerta y esta fue abierta por una princesa hecha de fuego.

-¿Qué quieres, Marceline? –Estaba disgustada por verme.

-De verdad que eres tonta… ¿Sabias que Marshall te vio a ti y a Finn besándose?

-Si, ¿y? –Pregunto seria.

-¡¿Y?! –Suspire y sonreí fingidamente- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, princesa?

-¿Quieres saber el porque? –Hizo una mueca- Todo es tu culpa, chupa sangre. No se si te lo dijo pero hemos tenido algunas peleas…¡y todas ellas tienen que ver contigo! –Chillo- Malditos celos de mierda…-Susurro- El siempre habla de ti cuando esta conmigo: "Marceline esto, Marceline otro". ¡Estoy harta de ti vampira! Y cuando hablaba mal de ti, el se enojaba y te defendia –Me sonroje al escuchar eso. ¿De verdad Marshall hacia todo eso?, ¿Por qué jamas me dijo que tuvo peleas con ella?...- ¡Largate de aquí! Ademas… –Sonrio- Te he quitado a tu novio o mas bien…tu ex.

-Puedes quedarte con el, pero…¡Estas loca!. ¡¿Sabes tan siquiera lo que has hecho?! Perdiste al chico mas lindo de todo el mundo. Se que existen los celos y a veces te pones celosa por cosas ridículas, ¿pero jamas pensaste que era por sola amistad? –Sin pensarlo dos veces le di una cachetada- Si tu no piensas hacerlo feliz, yo lo hare…-Y sin otra cosa mas que decir me fui.

Marshall estaba aun recostado en la camilla del hospital, su cara estaba completamente roja, me acerque a el preocupada para ver lo que le pasaba, tal vez tenia fiebre.

-Marshall, ¿te sientes bien? –Pregunte mientras volvia a sentarme a lado de el y tocaba su frente.

-M-marceline, si…¡si!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Algo anda mal…

-B-bueno…yo…-Llego un enfermera, la cual le guiño el ojo y este volvió a ponerse rojo como un tomate- Este…

-Es hora de bañarte, mi Marshall. Oh…¿estas bien?...te veo muy rojo –Toco su frente y después bajo sus manos, primero acariciando sus cara, después su cuello y por ultimo su pecho.

-Ahora entiendo…-Susurre con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mejor que salgas, querida. Te prometo que lo cuidare bastante bien –Sonrio pícaramente.

-No –Nege- Si alguien lo va a bañar, sere yo –Gruñi.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes hacer eso, solo yo –Siguio con su sonrisa.

-Mira…-Me acerque a ella y tome a la enferma del cuello- Conozco a la Dulce Princesa, además, el es mi novio y no pienso dejar que una…-Suspire- como tu, lo intente bañar y menos tocar.

-Marceline…-Llamo mi nombre Marshall.

-Si eres realmente la amiga de la Dulce Princesa tendras que traerla tu misma –La enfermera se puso seria.

-No es necesario, ya estoy aquí –Sonrio la Dulce Princesa- Marceline, ¿puedes soltarla? –Obedeci y la solte- Mari –Le hablo a la enfermera- Ella bañara a el paciente Marshall Lee, puedes retirarte –Le dijo aun con su sonrisa y se retiro junto con "Mari".

-Marshall, es hora de bañarte –Dije con el mismo tono de voz que la enfermera y después rei- Que bueno que ya han quitado los tubos, asi será mas fácil...-Me puse encima de el.

-¿T-tu me bañaras? –Asenti y el sonrio sonrojado- De ahora en adelante me gustara ponerte celosa –Junto sus labios con los mios, uniéndonos en un apasionado beso.

-No lo hagas, no te gustara cuando este celosa…-Hable entre besos.

-A mi me pareces muy tierna, además…deberías de saber que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Tus enfermeras son muy pervertidas, creo que tendre que quedarme contigo toda la noche –Rei cuando me separe de el para besar su cuello.

-No me molestaría –Rio también y saco un pequeño gemido- M-marceline…ngh…nos van a escuchar.

-Eres el único paciente aquí y la chiclosa se hara cargo de las enfermeras para que no entren, de todos modos, si lo hacen…estarán muertas –Mordi el cuello de MI Marshall, no de la enfermera.

-Vamonos Marceline… –Dijo Marshall jalándome del brazo, tratando de sacarme del hospital.

-¡Pero Marshall! –Reclame- ¡No voy a deja esto asi! –Una enfermera se rio- ¡¿De que te ries?!

-Adios Marshall –Se despidieron al mismo tiempo las enfermeras.

-Cuidate, amor –Dijo una.

-Te veo en la noche, mi Marshall –Dijo otra- De seguro que nos vamos a divertir –Hablo mientras se lamia los labios.

-Cuida ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes –Dijo Mari con tono coqueto.

-¡¿Ves?! –Volvi a reclamar.

-Ya amor, no les hagas caso –Dijo divertido por mi actitud.

-¡Bien! –Exclamo- ¡Pero si te veo con alguna de estas tipas yo—

-No te preocupes –Me interrumpio- Ahora vámonos…-Asenti aun molesta y sali con Marshall del hospital. Me había cruzado de brazos y solo me disponía a caminar. Sentí una manos rodeando mi cintura y después escuche una voz en mi oído- Marceline, ama a las enfermeras –Se burlo el peli negro, yo solo rei por su comentario.

-Amo las enfermeras…pero no las amo tanto como te amo a ti –Sonrei y tome las manos que se encontraban en mi cintura.

-¿Y que te gustaría hacer, amor? –Me pregunto.

-Vamos al bosque, como lo hacíamos y ya casi son las 12:00 –Respondi- Tal vez ahí…podamos divertirnos –Mordi mi labio al decir esto, el sonrio, tomo una de mis manos y caminamos hacia el bosque. Marshall aun no podía flotar, asi que lo mejor era caminar.

-Listo llegamos –Se puso enfrente de mi y acaricio mi mejilla- ¿Sabes?... –Susurro a mi oído- Te voy a violar…

-No puedes –Dije desafiándolo y separándome de el.

-¿Eso crees? –Levanto una de sus cejas y se acerco a mi lentamente.

-No –Me cruze de brazos.

-¿Crees que no puedo?

-No –Dije segura.

-De todos modos no te voy a preguntar si quieres o no…-Sonrio y se lanzo hacia mi, haciendo que los dos caigamos en el césped- Te dare un castigo…-Volvio a susurrar en mi oído y lo lamio.

-¿Q-que castigo? –Pregunte- ¡Jajaja! No, M-marshall, ¡para! –Rei por las cosquillas que me hacia.

-¡Este es tu castigo y no pienso parar hasta que me digas que me amas!

-¡Jajaja!...P-pero para, jajaja –Segui riendo.

-Hasta que lo escuche –Saco la lengua.

-P-pues ja-jamas lo escucharas, jajaja

-Entonces jamas me detendré –Sonrio y siguió haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡V-vale, tu ganas!, ¡Jajaja!...¡Te amo! –Se detuvo- Te amo, te amo, te amo y no quiero dejar de hacerlo –Sonrei- Te amo porque eres la persona mas cariñosa y divertida que he conocido. Te amo porque eres la única persona que me hace sonreir, te amo porque eres quien me ha estado apoyando en todo este tiempo. Siento que te amo desde que te conoci. Te amo por como eres, te amo por que me encantas, te amo como no te lo imaginas. Te amo mi amor…te amo…¡Aishiteru! ~ Mi vida no es la misma si tu no estas con ella, se que no estamos vivos…pero tu me haces sentirme viva, haces que mi corazón lata fuerte por ti –El sonrio sonrojado.

(**N/A: Aishiteru en japonés significa "te amo" :3)**

-¿Sabes que ya no te estoy haciendo cosquillas? –Rio- Eres tan tierna, amor.

-Lo se, idiota…-Evadi su mirada sonrojada- Pero no soy tierna…

-Si lo eres y…yo también te amo, mas de lo que crees –Me tomo del mentón y me beso.

Los días y semanas fueron pasando, llegábamos a tener pequeñas discusiones de amor y hubo unas dos o tres veces que llegamos a terminar…sin embargo, el amor nunca se perdió. Justo ahora somos una pareja y no pensamos separarnos, y como dije, lo amo. Tambien llegue a conocer a la princesa "Conni", ella era la ex de Marshall, la peli negro llego de la nada y empezó a coquetear con el, hasta dijo que quería volver con el. Por supuesto que la puse en su lugar y mi amado Marshall estuvo de mi lado. El es alguien muy especial para mi. Mi novio peli negro ahora no tiene mucho tiempo para estar conmigo, el ha estado en la nocheosfera desde hace 2 meses, pero cuando puede me viene a visitar y siempre me dice cosas dulces… No me importa el tener que esperar una semana completa para verlo, mi amor por el no acabara, lo esperare, estoy segura de que llegara el momento donde los dos podamos estar juntos todos los días de nuevo.

_Y siempre lo esperare en el bosque a las 12:00. ¿Quieren saber porque?... Porque lo amo, amo a mi hermano, amigo, novio y en especial a MI idiota. _


End file.
